dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
John Stewart (DC Animated Universe)
John Stewart is a member of the Green Lantern Corps from the planet Earth. He is Green Lantern of sector 2814 after Hal Jordan relinquishes his ring. Biography ''Justice League: Secret Origins As Sector 2814 was already under the protection of Green Lantern Abin Sur, John was eventually reassigned to another space sector. It was only several years later — following Abin Sur's demise at the hands of Sinestro — that John would return to his home sector. Abin Sur's designated successor, Kyle Rayner, would himself require training before being assigned a sector of his own. John Stewart was therefore sent to stand guard over Sector 2814, while Kyle Rayner was sent to Katma Tui for training. Not long after John's homecoming, he would answer the fateful summons to join six other heroes in opposing the Imperium invasion. In the aftermath of that crisis, John readily agreed to Superman's suggestion that the seven heroes band together as the Justice League. Justice League: The Savage Time ''To be added ''Justice League: Starcrossed John continued to serve with distinction in the Justice League, forming a strong bond with his comrades. In particular, John grew closer to Hawkgirl; although the two clashed at first, their shared military/police backgrounds provided common ground, and in time the two became romantically involved. This romantic attachment would be shattered by the Thanagarian invasion. Hawkgirl's apparent treachery, and apparent engagement to Thanagarian Commander Hro Talak, all but broke John's heart. Despite this, John remained with the Justice League. JLU: The Once and Future Thing Things didn't get any easier when Shayera returned to the Justice League. When the time traveler Chronos came back in time to steal Batman's utility belt, John, Wonder Woman and Batman chased him back to the Old West where they assisted him and a group of cowboys against Tobias Manning. Chronos managed to get away again but this time back to his own time where he warped it, resulting in the devastation of the Justice League of that time. The trio chased him again where they met up with the last members of the Justice League: Batman II, Static and Warhawk. While there, John discovered his unsettling future: he would become the father of Warhawk, and the mother would be none other than Shayera Hol. After stopping Chronos and restoring the timeline back to normal, with Wonder Woman vanishing during the mission due to the tampering, Batman and John returned to their time, the only ones bearing the knowledge of what had happened. Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis ''To be added ''Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Green Lantern, Flash, and Giganta worked together to get rid of a device of Darkseid's that was in Paris. Equipment *Green Lantern Power Ring Relationships *Superman - Friend and leader *Batman - Teammate *Flash - Best friend and teammate. *Martian Manhunter - Teammate. *Hawkgirl - Teammate, love interest and future wife. *Wonder Woman - Teammate. *Jonah Hex - Ally. *Justice League Unlimited **Terry McGinnis - Ally. **Virgil Hawkins/Static - Friend and ally. **Rex Stewart/Warhawk - Son. *Green Lantern **Kyle Rayner - Teammate and ally. **Kilowog - Teammate and ally. **Salaak - Teammate and ally. *Legion of Doom **Lex Luthor - Enemy. **Gorilla Grodd - Enemy; deceased. **Clayface - Enemy. **Copperhead - Enemy. **Star Sapphire - Enemy. **Giganta - Enemy turned temporary ally. **John Corben/Metallo - Enemy. *Drake Burroughs/Chronos - Enemy. *Legion of Super-Heroes **Brainiac 5 - Ally. **Chuck Taine/Bouncing Boy - Ally. **Saturn Girl - Ally. **Chameleon Boy - Ally. **Shadow Lass - Ally. **Wildfire - Ally. *Fatal Five **Emerald Empress - Enemy; deceased. **Persuader - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movie (6 films) **Justice League: Secret Origins'' - Phil LaMarr **''Justice League: The Savage Time'' - Phil LaMarr **''Justice League: Starcrossed'' - Phil LaMarr **''Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing'' - Phil LaMarr **''Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis'' - Phil LaMarr **''Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer'' - Phil LaMarr *Animation (1 film) **''Justice League vs. The Fatal Five'' (Hologram) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Green Lantern Justice League3.jpg|John in WWII France. John Stewart (Justice League).jpg|John Stewart in disguise. Green Lantern Justice League2.jpg|Green Lantern tells Shayera he loves her, too. John Stewart (Justice League Unlimited).jpg|John disguised as a cowboy. Green Lantern Justice League Unlimited3.jpg|Green Lantern meets his son. Green Lantern Justice League Unlimited.jpg|Green Lantern during the Cadmus incident. Green Lantern Justice League Unlimited2.jpg|Green Lantern during Darkseid's invasion. See Also *Green Lantern *John Stewart Category:Green Lantern Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Justice League: Secret Origins Characters Category:Justice League: The Savage Time Characters Category:Justice League: Starcrossed Characters Category:Justice League vs. The Fatal Five Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Characters Category:Heroes Category:Flight Category:Green Lanterns Category:Justice League members Category:Fathers